


I'm not your Honey

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Blue is having brother problems, so Fell decides to help him out~





	I'm not your Honey

He had been crying again… Fell noticed by the trails of tears that ran down the Blueberry’s cheeks. The little skeleton wiping at them angrily. ‘It’s nothing.’ He muttered, a bitter pain in his voice. The taller studied him. The tense position behind his station and the quiet sobs from earlier told him a different story.

'You wouldn’t be sniffling if it’s nothing.’ The responsed a little harsher than in tended. He saw Blue’s shoulders tense even more because of it. A soft sigh escaped the edgelord as he sat on the station’s counter top. 'Tell me… What’s bothering you?’ He asked in a softer tone. Blue hesitated before unleashing his anguish upon Fell.

'My brother.’ He stated, Fell wasn’t surprised. 'No matter what I do or how much I try he… He never seems to love me…’ Blue bit back a sob. 'I don’t understand… All the other Papyruses seem to love their Sanses… Why doesn’t he love me like the others do theirs?… Even you love Red more than my Papy does me…’ there were big tears welling up in the small guard’s sockets again. Fell sighed, it was true he loved his Sans dearly even if he was an asshole at times. He knew that when he really needed him Red would always be there for him… But from what he had seen between the Swaps this wasn’t the case… It had always been Blue who was thoughtful to the weedbag but the asshole never took notice of it. Fell had a feeling that because the bastard tainted Blue’s innocence time and time again he had gotten bored with him. Resulting in a touch starved desperate for affection little skeleton… Fell carefully lifted Blue’s chin, feeling him jolt from the startle.

'Your brother is a fool.’ He spoke, his sockets holding a soft expression in the usually sharp features. Another sob escaped Blue. 'He has ruined the only good thing in his life and has grown tired of doing so time and time again…’ those bright blue orbs looked up at him. They were clouded by tears but held a questionnaire look. Fell gently wiped them away with a gloved thumb. 'It’s not your fault, little one.’ He continued. 'It’s his loss.’ A soft kiss was pressed against Blue’s teeth causing the small skeleton to jolt again. 'Come with me.’ Fell whispered the command, pulling Blue up and over. He did so like a meek little lamb.

Blue had never seen Fell’s room… Like his world it had a red and black theme, there was a book case with a lot of books and one beat up stuffed toy… A little bunny… missing a button eye and some fluff peeking from the seam… It was probably the softest item in the room besides the pillows and mattress.. His lights wandered to the wall covered in toys, all neatly hung up and clean. Looking at it made Blue’s pelvis feel hot. 'Tell me what you want your brother to do to you.’ Fell had sat down on the king size bed. His lights piercing Blue’s soul. The little skeleton hesitated, swallowing the lump in his throat he opened his mouth.

'I… I want him to pin me against the wall…’ he softly answered. 'Rip the scarf from my neck… tie me up with it…’ he squirmed, getting excited by the thought. 'Rip my clothes, lick my ribs… bite… scratch.. hhmm… t-take me on his shoulders and l-lick my pussy…’ Fell could smell the sweet arousal coming from the squirming little guard. 'I… I want him to take me… Bend me over and fuck me hard…’ Blue’s breath stocked in his throat just thinking about it. Fell stood up, slowly sauntering over to the smaller skeleton. The blue orbs looked up at him, the pure need to be touched clouding them. Fell reached his gloved hand up, softly stroking Blue’s cheek with his thumb. Blue’s sockets lidded, lightly nuzzling the comforting hand. ‘I… I want to be fucked until I can’t think straight anymore…’ He whispered, looking down. Fell glanced him over before moving. Claiming the smaller skeleton’s mouth in a kiss. Blue gasped at the spark that jolted down his back at the touch. The invading tongue of the other not wasting any time to ravage his. Blue couldn’t help but let out a soft muffled moan, fingers curling into the other’s scarf as their tongues twisted and lapped at each other in a battle for dominance. Fell slowly backed Blue up until he hit a wall, pinning the other lightly. 'F-Fell…’ Blue weakly breathed, torn between lust and virtue.

‘Shhh…’ The tall skeleton shushed, ghosting his phalanges over Blue’s tingling teeth. ‘Time to move on, little one.’ Magic fluttered in Blue’s pelvis as he let out a needy whimper. Fell’s strong hands sliding down the sides of his lithe frame to his pelvis and lifting him up against the wall. Flustered Blue wrapped his legs around the edgelord who had ripped the scarf from Blue’s neck and was now attacking the exposed bones with licks and nips. Drawing a few soft, muffled mewls from the trembling Blueberry. Small hands weakly pushed against his chest, reminding the other to tie them. With a swift movement he had them tied, pinning them above Blue’s skull as Fell continued to ravage his cervicals. Pulling up the blueberry’s ‘armor’ to continue down his sensitive ribs. The smaller responding to every little touch with a shudder. 

‘P-Papy…’ Blue murmured, voice thick with lusty need. Fell growled, the thick scent of arousal and sweet lewd noises the little skeleton made urging him on. ‘P-please… Ahn-!’ A sweet gaspy moan escaped Blue. His spine arching his pelvis into the one grinding against his. Oh stars, he needed it… He wanted it… The heat in his body rising as his magic formed to his desire. A wet spot started to form in his shorts, telling Fell he was more than ready to be tasted. Dipping his thumb around the rim of Blue’s shorts he slowly slid them off. Blue whimpered, wiggling his hips to shake off the piece of garment. Fell dropped on his knee, guiding Blue’s femur over his shoulder as he licked the inside of it.  
‘Papy, no…’ Blue whispered with a gasp. Biting his mandible and bucking at the feeling of that velvety tongue running over his hot folds. ‘T-that’s dirty~’He whined, pressing up to Fell’s fangs none the less. The taller teased him, running the tip of his tongue along the entrance. Lapping up the juices before teasing the smaller skeleton’s fleshy little nub. ‘Aahh… Aahh-! P-Papy~’ His legs were trembling, if Fell didn’t hold him up Blue surely would have buckled. The Underfeller took him on his shoulders, pressing him up against the wall as he slipped his tongue inside. Blue’s walls eagerly welcomed the intrusion, prying a needy mewl from his mouth.  
‘Papy please~!’ he breathed, gripping Fell’s skull. Fell hummed, sending vibrations up Blue’s pussy and earning himself even more soft gasps and mewls. He looked up at his little pet as he softly sucked on his folds and rubbed his tongue against his twitching walls. Fangs lightly scrapping against the delicate ecto flesh as he wiggled the appendage deep within Blue around. The small guard’s cheeks were dusted with a vibrant blue, mouth parted panting and sockets squeezed shut as he enjoyed the attention the other was giving him. ‘Papy please more!’ He cried out in a whimper. He was getting close, the heat in his pelvis coiling tightly to the point of needing release. Fell tipped him over the edge by nipping his pleasure bean. Blue came hard, a throaty scream of pleasure ripping from his mouth as he arched. The edgelord swallowed everything the little blueberry gave him. His own pants now painfully tight. He watched his little partner, letting him catch his breath before bending him over a dresser and undoing his buckle. His cock sprung free, slapping against Blue’s butt and making him gasp.

‘Do you want it, pet?’ Fell growled, rubbing the tip against Blue’s sensitive folds. The small skeleton quivered, pressing against the tip.

‘Ah… Ah… Y-Yes… Yes please… Please fuck me Papy~!’ He begged. He looked over his shoulder at Fell, tears in the corners of his sockets. It cause the rougher skeleton to fluster, giving the little skelly what he wanted by thrusting the D into his wet cunt. Blue let out a mewl, feeling Fell thrust into him. ‘Ahn~!’ He didn’t expect him to be so… So big <3 He filled his pussy so well~ And those spikes <3 ‘Ahn-! Y-yes~ P-Papy!’ The little guard moaned. ‘Fuck me hard~!’ He cried out. Fell gripped Blue’s hips tightly, banging the smaller one ontop of the dresser in a rough set pace. The room filled with Blue’s incoherent pleas and begging for more, stopping Fell from relenting.

‘You like my cock so deep inside you, pet~?’ The tall skeleton softly growled. His hot breath ghosting Blue’s cervicals. The small skeleton answered with a lewd mewl as Fell shifted him on his side. Holding one femur up so Blue could see himself displayed in the mirror. Fell could feel his excitement, the walls of the smaller clamping down on his twitching hard dick. The blue lights drowning in his own messed up self and the cock that pumped into his hole. It was nearly enough to send him over the edge again. Fell’s hand wrapped around Blue’s little throat, holding up his skull so he was forced to keep looking. ‘Enjoy watching yourself get fucked, little one~’ He growled, grinding his hips back into Blue’s. A strangled moan escaped his small pet as he picked up the pace again.

‘P-Pahhppyy~…’ A whine and clamp letting Fell know just what he was getting at. ‘I’m gonna… I’m gonna-!’ A grin curled on the darker skeleton’s fangs as he bend over and whispered against Blue’s skull.

‘I’m not stopping even if you cum~’ Blue’s lights rolled back as his climax hit him hard. Fell groaned feeling the little berry clamp on him but he didn’t stop. Heck it felt too good to stop. He would fuck Blue until he would pass out. Near the morning they finally got to the bed. Settling down with Blue snuggled against Fell as the taller tenderly stroked the other’s sore body.

‘Thank you…’ Blue softly, tiredly murmured. Skull buried against Fell’s ribcage.

‘You’re welcome…’ He responded, looking down at the smaller with a hint of affection.

——————————————

Swap had noticed the change of behaviour in his brother. While the chores around the house were still done he more often found the house empty. Even if Blue’s shift had ended and he knew it wasn’t a trainings day. The smaller didn’t bother him for attention anymore either so when he made a move he was roughly pushed away.

‘I am not your Honey.’ Blue spit at him, turned heel and left the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
